


Another Work of Art

by gloamings



Series: Pepperony Week 2k14 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassed Pepper Potts, F/M, Flirting, Naked Tony Stark, Pepperony Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts had only been working as Tony Stark’s personal assistant for three weeks when she saw him naked for the first time.</p><p>VERY VERY Pre Iron-Man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (Theme: Pre-Relationship) of [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/)!

Pepper Potts had only been working as Tony Stark’s personal assistant for three weeks when she saw him naked for the first time.

On the fateful day, she had arrived at his house at 8 AM sharp, very excited to discuss the future of his art collection. The day before, Tony had mentioned it casually when updating her on his various assets, and Pepper had jumped at the opportunity to help curate and expand his collection. So, Tony had told her to come over to his house in the morning so she could look around and advise him on which pieces to curate and which to donate.

So here she was, bright and early, standing on Tony Stark’s doorstep, and no one was answering the door.

She rang the doorbell again. No response.

Five minutes passed and Pepper was starting to get antsy. Tony had told her many times that, as his PA, she was welcome over to his house whenever she wanted -- usually with a wink and a smile to go along with the request. He’d given her a key as soon as he hired her, but she never had needed to use it before. She rang the doorbell again.

Five more minutes passed, and she decided she couldn’t wait any longer. Fishing through her bag, she pulled out the small brass key, and unlocked the door.

As she crossed over the threshold, she called out tentatively, “Hello?” Her voice echoed through the empty house.

“Good morning, Ms Potts,” she heard JARVIS say. “I believe Mr Stark is still sleeping.”

She sighed. Of course he was asleep, it was before noon on a weekend.

“However,” JARVIS continued before Pepper could express her indignation at Tony for inviting her over and then not even bothering to wake up, “Mr Stark asked me to tell you to make yourself at home, and to feel free to peruse the art collection, which is located upstairs and down the hall, second door on the right.”

“Oh!” Pepper said, swallowing her retort. “Uh, well, thanks, JARVIS.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Potts.”

It felt strange to walk around Tony’s house without him, but Pepper was too excited to start browsing through his prodigious collection of art to complain too much. Stopping off in the kitchen to grab a banana (after all, that’s really what he deserved for not even bothering to be a decent host), she made her way up the stairs.

Just as she climbed atop the last step, she looked around and gasped, dropping the banana in shock.

Tony was awake. And he was naked.

He was standing in the middle of the hallway, completely nude and facing away from her. At the sound of her gasp, though, Tony turned around, and Pepper got a sight that woke her up more than her espresso this morning.

She only looked at him for a second before covering her face in embarrassment, but what she saw was imprinted in her eyes as if she had stared at the sun for too long and then looked away. His physique was impeccable: strong arms, built chest, powerful legs, a great ass. Not something she would have guessed, considering she thought he spent all his time either drinking or sleeping.

Pepper, who was still busy burying her face in her hands out of a combination of embarrassment and slight arousal, missed out on seeing Tony’s bemused expression at finding his PA in his house so early.

“Mr Stark!” she exclaimed, her voice muffled as she was talking through her hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I -- I shouldn’t have let myself in, but I was so excited about the art collection, and JARVIS told me it was upstairs and -- oh my god, I’m fired aren’t I?”

Tony laughed in response. “Pepper, if I fired every employee who’s seen me naked,” he said as he traipsed lazily back into his room and threw on a pair of boxers, “I don’t think I’d have a company anymore.”

Pepper peeked at him through her fingers; he was smiling.

“Now, about that art collection,” he said as he turned around and walked down the hall, as if nothing had happened, “I take it you’re still interested in going through it?”

Pepper managed to squeak out “Y-Yes!” before following him down the hallway, actively trying to not be distracted by his rippling back muscles. Damn it, why didn’t he put on a shirt, too?

Luckily for her, once she took a look at his art collection, all thoughts of Tony’s nude form left her mind, replaced with Rothko and Manet and the hundreds of other artists whose works were contained in this one beautiful room.

He eventually did put on a shirt.

“Thank goodness,” she said when he came back into the art room, fully clothed.

“Oh, don’t lie, Potts, you love it,” he said. “My naked body should be another work of art for your collection.”

She turned away from him and smiled. She agreed with him wholeheartedly, but she wasn’t about to let him know.

 

 


End file.
